The 5th Ring
by Ncomplete
Summary: Kaoru is a special agent who must protect Japan from the crime lord known only as The Akuma. But in order to discover his true identity she must go undercover as the Battousai's companion as he competes in a deadly sword competition called the 5 Rings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. **

A female silhouette whizzed past decaying Tokyo buildings. Bloody feet pattered against the pavement while rain descended from the darkness and quick ragged breaths cut across the quiet stillness of the night. Her lungs burned, legs cramped, heart spasmed and tears seared bruised cheeks before mixing with raindrops as relentless as the pain that afflicted her body. Adrenaline and fear forced Tae to keep running. Adrenaline, fear, and Kaoru.

Kaoru! Tae had to tell her what she knew. She had to tell her the horrors she experienced. She had to Kaoru about ---a sudden noise from behind turned Tae's blood to ice and caused her to increase her speed even more. They were near. She couldn't see them but she sensed it. She knew it. They would kill her and worse they would kill Kaoru, especially once they discovered she was a special agent. The whole case would be ruined. Tae couldn't risk that. She refused to let all her suffering be for nothing.

Tae looked straight ahead. Two blocks till Kaoru's. Only two blocks. She had been so close. A car screeched. Tae turned left. It was up to the team now. It was up to Kaoru.

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya arrived at the crime scene in a bad mood. Everyone could tell from the moment she got out of her car and her blazing sapphire eyes flashed in anger. All the cops and medical examiners who knew better found something far away that needed investigating. Saito stayed put and took one last drag of his cigarette before moving to intercept Kamiya.

"Wait a second, Tanuki." Saito moved in front of Kaoru blocking her completely from the crime scene.

Kaoru's blue eyes flashed dangerously. "... Do you not understand the meaning of _day off. _ As in that thing I was supposed to be having today. I swear Saito, this better be one hell of a crime scene and all the other agents better have contracted a disease that turns your brain into mush and are therefore unable to figure this out on their own- what's wrong?" asked Kaoru finally noticing the look in Saito's eyes.

Saito looked away before reaching for another cigarette. "Kamiya…listen I just want you to know the only reason I called you today was because I know that you would have killed me if you found out from someone else…I'm..sorry."

Kaoru stared at Saito in disbelief. She had never heard the man apologize for anything, not even accidently running over his own dog.

"Saito..what's wrong?" The anger in her eyes had dissipated into concern.

Saito looked at the tanuki with pained eyes. He never usually got affected by the all the dead bodies they came across. But this was different. This was one of their own. Saito put the cigarette to his lips and stepped aside, taking a long drag.

Kaoru watched his movements closely before pushing past a photographer to get a better look at what happened.

"no..no..no…NO, NO, NO , NO!" Tears flowed from Kaoru's eyes as her broken cries filled the air. She collapsed onto the floor, her sobs so strong they racked through her whole body. "No..Tae, please no. Tae..I'm so sorry. Tae I'm so sorry. No!"

Everyone stopped working and gazed at the normally strong Kamiya feeling their hearts break along with hers. Saito knew later she would regret letting everyone see her weak so he moved towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to guide her towards the car.

"Kamiya, stop. Get control over yourself."

Kaoru whipped around and beat against Saito's chest with her hands. "Get control over myself! How can you say that! Tae is dead. She worked for you. She was there because of you. She's dead because you couldn't protect her! I couldn't protect her. I promised her that everything would be all right. I promised her..and now she's dead…because of me. She's dead because of me."

Kaoru fell limp against Saito's body and sobbed into his chest. Her tears soaked his shirt and she clung to him. Saito sighed and stared at Tae's bruised, mutilated body. He wrapped his arms around the girl. He wasn't used to seeing her so…fragile.

"Kamiya, let's get you home…Kamiya?"

Kaoru fell to the floor and vomited on Saito's shoes.

* * *

Sadness, confusion, and fear hung in the air. The agents sitting around the coffee table sat in an uncomfortable, pregnant silence. Some looked into their coffee cup, not drinking. Others found something on the wall to stare at. Saito glanced at the empty chair to his left, wondering if the Kamiya girl was crying herself to sleep or just sitting somewhere paralyzed with thoughts of yesterday morning. He shook his head trying to clear his mind. They had a job to do.

"Alright, listen up. I know that we all missed and cared about Tae. She was a compassionate and brave girl who risked her life going undercover in order to find The Akuma. We need to forget the image of Tae we saw yesterday and- what.."

Everyone watched in awe as Kamiya slipped into her chair beside Saito. She looked awful. Her hair was a mess, her clothes wrinkled, and her face pale. But her sapphire eyes were burning with determination, anger and something else.

A concerned friend and fellow agent named Ryoku put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Kamiya-san, what are you doing here? We can handle this-"

"I'm fine. Go ahead Chief."

Saito hesitated for only a second and then nodded his head.

"Tanuki the Chief part means you don't tell me what to do. As I was saying, we need to remember the sacrifice that Tae made. Unfortunately, we will never be able to know the information she obtained while undercover. I want half of you working on finding Tae's killers. We will hold every person involved accountable. No one degrades one of my agents or this agency and gets away with it."

Everyone nodded their heads, determined to bring revenge upon Tae's assailants. Kaoru merely gazed intently at Saito.

"As for the other half, we need to find a way to get back in. One hundred girls have been snatched in the last three months. We've caught a couple of puppets but I want the damn puppet master. Any suggestions?"

"I'll do it."

Ryoku turned and started to protest but Kamiya continued.

"I'll take Tae's place. I'll get myself captured and then-"

"Stop." Kaoru eyes flashed at Saito. "Kamiya, I just lost one agent that way, I'm not going to let it happen again. Even if you were to get yourself captured and then sold into slavery, and even if we matched you with the right person that does not ensure that you will ever be able to meet The Akuma . Besides it's a well known fact that you are a virgin and I doubt you'd be able to do some of the things the job would require." Saito smirked to himself as he saw a blush stain her cheeks and some of the other agents trying not to smile. "Any other suggestions, perhaps some that will actually work?"

For awhile, there was silence.

"We could try the 5 Rings…"

All eyes turned towards the blonde agent who had spoken.

"It's a rumor in the underworld, but I have a pretty decent source that says it's real. It supposed to be put on by The Akuma. Basically it's an epic sword fighting competition to the death. It starts in 2 weeks. There will be five competitions going on simultaneously- one on each of the main islands and one in Okinawa. Each competition starts with 25 fighters. During the 1st Ring five fighters are killed off, then 15 go onto the 2nd Ring where 5 more die, then 10 go onto the 3rd Ring where again five more are killed off and then 5 fighters make it to the 4th Rring. In the 4th Ring the top 5 fighters on all the islands fight till the death until there is only 1 winner for each Island. Here's where it gets helpful for us. The top 5 fighters in the whole country are then sent to a secret location where they will fight before The Akuma himself. At the end of it all, the last person standing becomes The Akuma's next assassin. But everyone who makes the top 5 gets to meet The Akuma. So if we can get someone who's skilled enough to go that far-and it won't be easy-then we would finally be able to know the identity of The Akuma and could then take him down."

Everyone was quiet as they took in all this new information. Saito's eyes bore into the blond agent's.

"What's the catch?"

"Well, if my source is right, then the whole thing is a front for some more slave trading. In order to compete, each fighter must pay a 500,000 dollar competition fee AND bring a beautiful girl to sacrifice. When the fighters arrive at the 1st Ring the girls are assessed. They have to meet certain beauty standards and a certain minimum value. The more beautiful, the younger and the more…unused a girl is the more likely it is that she and her fighter will qualify. The girls are with their fighters throughout the entire competition and serve as companions and doctors when their fighter gets hurt. But, if her fighter was to be killed in the fight then she would be taken and sold, most likely to disgusting nobodies but if she were special enough, she might be sold to The Akuma himself. So if you fight, you risk not only your life but the life of your woman companion."

Kaoru stared at the table top and listened to all the details of this disturbing competition.

"Look, I know it's a long shot but honestly right now it's all we got. The money is not a problem. Unfortunately most of us kill with guns. We would need to find a skilled swordsman who had the potential to if not win the entire thing, at least make it to the 5th Ring. We would also need a woman to go undercover with him who could leak us information. It's extremely dangerous. For the swordsman it would be a fight for his life. To lose the competition is to die. And for the woman who goes undercover if she is sold…we might never be able to find her again. But if we succeed, we bring this monster down and all the drug, killing, and sex slave operations he has going on. If we succeed, we create a better Japan."

Kaoru stood up. She clenched her fists to her sides and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"I, Kamiya Koaru, will sacrifice myself, for this agency, for Japan, and for…Tae. If you find me a capable swordsman I will be his..companion. This may be our only chance."

Protests rang out and Ryoku looked down hopeless knowing there was no changing her mind. Saito hearing the determination in her voice, silently consented, even though he was putting his best agent on the line.

"Fine. Kamiya will be the companion. As for the swordsman….I only know of one person in all of Honshu with the skills needed to reach the 5th Ring."

Kaoru's head shot up and she stared at Saito with wide eyes.

"Saito. No."

"It's our only hope. We must awaken—"

Kaoru shook her head rigorously. "NO."

"—the Battousai."

**Hey guys! Please Review and tell me what you think. If enough people review I will keep writing. Also if you have any questions let me know and I apologize for any typos. What are you still reading for, REVIEW!!! Lol **


	2. Chapter 2

***Standard Disclaimer Applies***

**A/N: Hey guys! So last time I was so eager to get my story up I forgot to mention some pretty important things so here are a couple of warnings: **

**This story is rated mature for adult content, language, violence and in the future sexual content. **

**This story is definitely taking place in an AU and therefore many of the characters will be either slightly OOC or entirely OOC. **

**I'm a pretty dramatic writer so if you don't like things being over the top don't read this story. Although, I will try and force myself to find a happy medium between boring and over the top. **

**Anywho thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad that you guys are excited about it. I hope I don't let you down and I hope you keep reading. And without further ado…**

* * *

_A young Kaoru sat at the kitchen table in deep concentration. The blue bubble gum she chewed matched the bright blue ribbons holding her pigtails. Brows furrowed and after a few more strokes of the crayon she jumped out of her chair, smiling victoriously, snatched the homemade book she had just created and ran into the kitchen. _

"_Mommy, mommy, look look!" _

_Kaoru's mother laughed as she tried to maneuver around the excited child without trying to drop the cake she had just baked. Frustrated from her mother's lack of attention Kaoru tugged on her Kasan's shirt. Her blue eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms pouting. _

"_Mommy, why are you ignoring me?" _

_With the cake safely transported onto the kitchen counter, Kaori Kamiya turned and swept up her daughter, lifting her up in the process and placed her on the counter as well. Kaoru's sapphire eyes lit up and she leaned forward to peck her mother on the lips. _

"_Now will you look?" _

_Kaori laughed at her daughter's impatience, something she knew she inherited from her father. "Yes, Kaoru-chan. Tell me what you are so excited about." _

_Smiling widely Kaoru moved her hands from behind her back and presented her book. _

"_Ta-da! It's a present for Otousan when he comes back. Wanna read it?" _

_Kaori pretended to think about and then after seeing Kaoru's adorable pout, she grabbed the book and opened it. It took awhile to try and interpret the misspelled words but using pictures and some outright guesses she figured out the gist of what the book said. _

"_Once upon a time there was a princess named Kaoru. Her birthday was tomorrow. For her birthday, the princess asked King Otousan for a teddy bear, a dolly, a coloring book, magical pens, a unicorn, a dragon, a bokken, a new dress, a kimono for her recital next week, a…."_

_The book went on to list about twenty more things and then it was over. Kaoru waited anxiously for her mother's reaction. _

"_Well Kaoru-chan," said her mother giggling, "it is very creative of you to give your father a present that reminds him to give you present." Kaoru only heard creative and that was good enough for her. The sound of the door opening caused both of them to freeze. There was a moment of silence then both of them screamed and Kaori placed Kaoru on the floor and they both raced to be the first to reach the man of the house. Naturally, Kaoru won. _

"_Otousan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe you're here! I missed you soooo much!" _

_Toru Kamiya hugged his daughter tight and closed his eyes, treasuring the moment. Two months was too long for any man to go without his family. But he was also a man of duty and his job as a government official had kept him away._

"_Of course I'm back. I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything Kaoru-chan. I love you and I missed you too." _

_Loud coughing drew his attention away from Kaoru. "Um, don't mind me. I'm only the wife who hasn't seen her husband for two months." _

_Toru laughed and put down his daughter. He walked to his wife and embraced her. Kaoru smiled watching them hug, then when they shared a passionate kiss she covered her eyes and ran back into the kitchen. _

_That evening was one of the best times of Kaoru's young life. The Kamiyas celebrated Toru's return. Kaoru presented him with her present and they discussed the plans for her 8__th__ birthday party. They were so happy to be together that Kaoru's parents let her sleep in their bed as an early birthday present. _

_At around midnight Kaoru woke up. She yawned and rubbed sleepy eyes before remembering the reason she was awake was that she needed to go to the poddy. Kaoru wiggled out of the blankets and kissed her parents on their cheeks before walking to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands she heard loud noises coming from the other side of the door. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at herself realizing it was now officially her birthday. Maybe her parents were going to surprise her with early birthday presents. Kaoru dried her hands quickly and then ran out the door towards the bed before stopping frozen in her tracks. _

_Blood soaked the sheets. So much blood .If not for the blood Kaoru would not have expected anything was wrong for they looked almost exactly as they did when she had left them. Her blue eyes welled with tears and she took a step towards the bed. _

"_Otous—"_

_Before Kaoru even realized what has happening she found herself lifted off her feet and thrown against the wall. She didn't process the blade that cut into her shoulder or the pain. She didn't process the tears that fell down her cheeks or the way her small body shook from pure fear. The only thing Kaoru processed were the golden eyes that bore into her wide blue ones. Well she also noticed the blazing red hair that reminded her the bloody bodies of her parents were laying on the bed not more than two feet away. Slowly, the sword lifted, poised to attack. _

"_It's m..my berfday." The whisper was barely audible. _

_Kaoru watched as amber specks suddenly appeared within the golden orbs. What seemed like an eternity passed before the hand holding her up released her and she fell to the floor. From her new view she could see the blood stained sword. She watched as the blood dripped onto the carpet. It reminded her of the raindrops that dripped from the roof when it rained. Yes, that's what it looked like. Red rain. Red, bloody rain. She watched the dripping so intently that even when she closed her eyes she could still see the bloody rain and sometimes… she could still see those piercing golden eyes. _

* * *

Kaoru shot up in bed and immediately her hand gravitated towards her left shoulder. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily. That was the third night in a row that she had a nightmare. Not just a nightmare but _that_ nightmare. The one where the blade doesn't stop at her shoulder and cuts all the way through her body. The one where it rains so much blood that the room floods with it. Kaoru sighed. She remembered a time when that nightmare had been a dream. A time when she had wished that she died that night with her parents. If it wasn't for Saito and the rest of the police officers who found her a week later lying in bed with her dead parents, she might actually have wasted away and died after all. But Saito _had_ found her and taken her to his home, even though it was with the intention of handing her over to child services the next morning. Thankfully, his wonderful wife Tokio had felt for Kaoru and convinced him to let her stay with them. It took a long time, but eventually Tokio's love and in a weird sense, Saito's disregard for her that forced her to realize life goes on, saved her. Kaoru owed Saito her life and even though they fought, she knew that she would do anything for him. She loved him and had known him longer than she had even known her own father.

But this—this was asking too much. After knowing everything that she had been through, how could he possibly expect her to be _his _companion? If he cared for her, even a little, how could he expect her to not only face the man but stand by and watch him awaken the monster? For the millionth time, Kaoru found herself crying. She hated feeling so weak but this week had been so hard for her. First, Tae's death, then reliving her parents murder every night in her head, and now today. Today, she and Saito would drive for hours to the outskirts of Honshu. Today, after ten years of peace, Saito would ask the Battousai to come back. Today, after ten years of suffering, Kaoru would have to see the man who took from her, her parents and her childhood.

The loud sound of the door bell snapped Kaoru out of her reflections. She put on her robe and walked to the door.

"Tanuki, you can try and stall all you want but even if I have to drug you, I will get you in that car. You are coming with me."

Saito let himself inside and looked around taking note of the mess.

Her voice was soft when she spoke.

"Saito, please. Don't make me do this. I can't. Let me work on finding Tae's killers. You can find someone else to be his companion. If you care, even a little—"

"—Tanuki..Kaoru." Saito turned around to face her and saw the pain…and fear in her eyes. He had watched her grow into a strong, capable young woman, but now she looked more like the scared little girl she was when he found her. "I know this is hard for you. Tokio's been trying to convince me to change my mind too- only god knows how she even finds these things out. But Kaoru it HAS to be you."

"Why?!"

"Because Kaoru. I know Himura Kenshin and when he chose to lay down his sword he did so with the intention of never using it again. It will take more than just me explaining the seriousness of the situation to convince him to do this."

Kaoru's midnight eyes blazed with anger. "And why do you think that my presence will make a difference? Why would you want to unleash such a monster and all the suffering that follows it?"

Saito reached for a cigarette. "Kaoru, don't you understand? Himura is trying to repent for his sins. You think you have nightmares because you witnessed death? Imagine the nightmares one is plagued with when you're the cause of it. Bringing Battousai back will only cause more pain and nightmares. Himura would never willingly do it. But if you ask him, you the one person he let live during his days as an assassin, then he will have to. It is the ultimate way for him to try and make things right and in the process repent for his transgressions. Do you understand now? It has to be you and it has to be him. No other swordsman will make it to the 5th Ring. And to the Battousai, no other girl is worth fighting for. It is the only way."

Kaoru bowed her head in submission. She knew that Saito was right. If she wanted to protect Japan she had to stop The Akuma. This was the only way to do it. Had she not told everyone she would sacrifice herself? What could be more of a sacrifice than this?

"Fine. I will do it. But, I will NEVER forgive the Battousai for what he did. NEVER. I don't care how much he repents, he will always be evil."

Saito blew out smoke and gazed at Kaoru intently, wondering what she would think of him if she knew some of the things he had done in his past.

"Perhaps things are not as simple as good and evil. Perhaps Battousai also thought he was creating a better Japan."

"By killing people?!"

"Are we so different?"

Kaoru looked up at Saito with hurt eyes. "How dare you defend him?" A rouge tear travelled down her face. "How dare you suggest killing my parents was for a better Japan?"

Saito looked away seeing the hurt in her eyes and took another puff of his cigarette.

"We leave in 15 minutes."

* * *

Kenshin finished his afternoon meditation and his amber eyes scanned over the small cabin he had made his home. Emptiness overwhelmed him. Emptiness and loneliness. But that was as it should be. He did not deserve the company of others. Even after seven years of seclusion and isolation—seven years without a woman's touch or the sound of a child's laughter or the joy that comes from just being in the presence of others- ghosts from his past still haunted him. He knew that the nightmares would never go away. No matter how much he denied himself, he knew the Battousai was always there lurking just beneath the surface. The scar on his cheek was a constant reminder of the scar on his soul.

The sounds of an approaching car caused his violet eyes to darken just a little. He did not get visitors and this place was so far away from civilization is was impossible to get lost and end up here by accident. Instinct made him swiftly grab his sakabatou and years of practiced control made him quell the number of golden specks materializing in his eyes. His whole body was alert as he listened to the sound of a car door closing. He heard each footstep taken towards the door. When the knock came even though he was expecting it, he felt his heartbeat increase. Who could this be?

"Battousai, open the damn door. It's cold out here."

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. He knew that voice. It had been awhile but the voice was relatively still the same. Saito.

Cautiously, wondering if Saito had changed his mind and come to finish what they started years ago, Kenshin walked to the door and opened it. Just as he had predicted, Saito stood in front of him looking as if he hadn't changed at all. Physically, he still looked the same but Kenshin noted a new found softness (not weakness) in the wolf's eyes. Kenshin was instantly filled with longing for the peace reflected in Saito's eyes. He blinked and tried to concentrate knowing there was a reason for the unexpected visit. He also noted a second person still sitting in the car but he could not see who. He tore his eyes away from the car and looked at Saito.

"What are you doing here Saito? How did you find me? I will not fight you so if you came to kill me you should do it now."

Saito rolled his eyes and walked inside the cabin. "Stop being so dramatic Battousai. I didn't come to kill you and if I had, you would be dead by now. I came to talk…and to ask for a favor."

Kenshin closed the door and watched Saito as he situated himself comfortably on Kenshin's only chair.

"Do not call me Battousai. He is dead. I am Himura now. How would you like it if I called you Miburo Wolf?"

Saito smirked. "I wouldn't mind. I don't deny who I am. The battousai is not dead. He is sleeping."

Shame flashed across Kenshin's eyes so fast Saito barely noticed.

"I am here to wake him up."

To say Kenshin was angry is an understatement. He was seething. The grip on his sakabatou tightened. Saito merely reached for a cigarette.

"Get out. This is not funny and you must be getting senile, old man, if you drove all this way thinking that I would even listen to anything that you had to say on that topic."

"Have you heard of The Akuma? Of course not, you live in the middle of nowhere. He is a drug dealer, slave trader, and murderer. And that's just what we know. He probably is involved in many other illegal activities. 100 girls in the last month have gone missing, thousands over the last couple of years. The girls-and sometimes boys- are kidnapped and then sold into slavery where they are raped every night by men old enough to be their grandfather."

Kenshin felt his eyes narrow and his hand clench around his sword. He might have done some bad things but rape was something that he would never understand. Feeling his anger start to overwhelm him, he closed his eyes, trying to regain control. "Saito this is concerning but—"

"Japan needs your help Battousai. The only way to discover the identity of The Akuma is to enter the 5 Rings competition and reach the 5th Ring."

Kenshin eyes shot open and he gazed at Saito. "The 5 Rings….it is real? ..I heard whispers of it before I went into seclusion. Back then, if it was real, I was considering entering just to prove I was the best fighter but now…I would never. Saito I'm sorry that you came all this way but the Battousai is asleep for a reason. I can't control him...me. I can't control myself when I kill. I will not go back to monster I used to be."

Saito saw the determination in Himura's eyes. He truly did not plan on ever becoming the Battousai again. For the first time, Saito noticed the sakabatou Himura was holding. How far things had come if the Battousai had given up his katana for a useless sakabatou. Yet, the weapon was just like the man holding it. A sword of two sides. One side dangerous and deadly. The other potentially just as harmful, but with a control the other side lacked. Right now, this was the side Himura fought with.

"If you don't fight, thousands of more deaths will be on your shoulders."

That one caused a reaction. Guilt was evident in his Kenshin's amber eyes. However, the guilt was quickly replaced by sadness.

"If I _do_ fight, more death will be on my shoulders anyway. The only difference is if I don't fight, the death is caused by someone else and not me. I do not need any more ghosts to haunt me. You of all people should understand this Saito."

Saito sighed. In the corner of his eye he saw the doorknob turning. For a second, he questioned if he was doing the right thing. But, the image of Tae's body lying in the alley erased all thoughts of doubt.

Kenshin had heard the footsteps awhile ago. He wondered if Saito was going to try and get someone to provoke him until the Battousai came out. With firm resolve Kenshin decided he would rather die than fight no matter what the person on the other side of the door did.

However, his expectation of a huge, armed man was soon squashed by the image of the petite, beautiful woman who walked through the door. He felt his whole body react. It had been so long since he had seen a woman at all and even then, only a few matched the beauty of this one. The jeans she wore hugged her body in all the right places and even though her sweater was a bit oversized it still couldn't hide the figure Kenshin assumed was underneath. Her beautiful midnight tresses were a sharp contrast to the smooth paleness of her skin but Kenshin thought it only added to her unique beauty. He felt an overwhelming urge to wrap his fingers in her hair and rest his scarred cheek upon her soft, unblemished one. But it was her eyes that had him most mesmerized. She had the most beautiful sapphire eyes he had ever seen. Right now they were overflowing with emotions. So many that he couldn't read them all: anger, hurt, sadness, fear, surprise, wonder. And yet somehow, they seemed so familiar. Like he had seen those cerulean orbs….

"You."

If not for the deep silence Kaoru wasn't sure she would have heard him. It had taken every ounce of her will power to force her out of the car and into this cabin. She had only "met" the Battousai once and it had been very dark. For some reason, she had always imagined him to be ugly and grotesque. But, the man who stared at her now was…the complete opposite. His red hair was even more remarkable than she remembered. It was exotic and captivating. But so was the rest of him. He was younger than she expected and even with his clothes she could tell his body was lithe and toned. Most surprising, was the fact that the golden eyes that had haunted her dreams for so long had been replaced with the most striking amber ones. There were still golden flecks within them but they were nothing like the eyes in her nightmares. Regardless of his alluring appearance she tried to remind herself of the disgusting monster inside him.

"You.." Kenshin repeated. Those eyes. She was the little girl who haunted his dreams constantly. Even now, he hadn't forgotten her. Why was she here? Was she going to be the one to kill him? The more he thought about the more just it seemed. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers but he still heard Saito speak.

"This is Kamiya Kaoru. She is my surrogate daughter and an agent in my special victims division."

Those amber eyes were gazing into her soul. She knew even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to look away. However, her brain managed to process what Saito had just said. He had _never_ in the ten years she had been with him referred to her as a daughter of any kind. The fact that he introduced her like that touched a part of her heart she had thought she healed. It wasn't the confession of love she had desperately wanted growing up, and in all honesty, still wanted from the stubborn wolf, but she would take it.

"If you enter the 5 Rings, she will be your companion and a spy for our agency."

Companion? Kenshin did not know what this meant. The competition must have evolved since he last heard of it. He was about to decline once again but then she spoke.

In her peripheral Kaoru could see the sakabatou in his hand. Images of her parent's dead bodies lying in the bed, the bloody sword and nightmares of bloody rain flashed before Kaoru's eyes. Unconsciously, her hand moved to her shoulder.

"Battousai. You stole my parents and my childhood. The scar on my shoulder is a constant reminder of the pain you caused me." Kaoru was surprised by the anguish and…self-loathing reflected in his eyes. The golden specks disappeared completely and only tormented violet orbs stared back at her. She had to fight the desire to go to him and hold him until the pain went away. Disgusted with herself for even thinking about hugging the person who killed her parents, Kaoru closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I have never loathed someone as much as I do you. But, despite all that, I made a promise that I would do everything in my ability to stop the monsters like you who make Japan an unsafe place. I am asking you to use the evil inside of you for good and help me bring down the one person who has caused me as much pain as you have. Will you…awaken the battousai? You are our last chance at catching this demon and maybe the thousands of people saved from The Akuma's hands will make up for the thousands of people who died by yours."

Every word spoken was like a dagger thrust into Kenshin's soul. He felt so much pain. She had confirmed everything he knew about himself. He was a monster. A monster who had never and would never feel love or be human ever again. Even though he tried to repent nothing could save his soul from the eternal damnation that awaited him. Just hearing the suffering she endured because of him affirmed that. Kenshin swallowed and took a step towards Kaoru. He looked down ashamed as she took a step back.

"I am sorry for the pain I caused you Kamiya-san. If I could change my past……..I thought that maybe part of me was still…human. But a sleeping monster, is still a monster."

Kaoru couldn't help the guilt she felt. She had been honest but she was not prepared to see the grief and anguish on his face. Despite how much she thought she loathed him, it was clear he loathed himself ten times more. Saito's comment about things not being as simple as good and evil replayed in her mind and she wondered if she had misjudged. She felt so conflicted. What kind of person would she be if she showed sympathy for the man who killed her parents? But, what kind of person would she be if she became immune to such human suffering?

His voice was pained. "If you want me to awaken the Battousai then I will. I will fight for you Kamiya-san. Only for you. Only because you ask me. I will sacrifice myself to my personal demons in hopes that fighting in this tournament will make up just a little for all that I have put you through."

Kaoru turned to look at Saito in panic. Maybe they had made a huge mistake. She loved Saito but he asked too much. Even as she stood there she knew that this…Himura Kenshin that she looked at now was not a monster. Only a broken shell of a man who just wanted peace of mind. She remembered finding a file on Saito labeled the Miburo Wolf when she had first became a special agent. She remembered that no matter how much she tried she could not hate the man he was today. And even though she didn't think she could ever forgive him, she knew no matter how much she wanted to hate the broken man in front of her, she could not.

Kaoru and Saito both watched as Kenshin flipped over the sakabatou.

Kaoru closed her eyes trying to hold back tears. Tears for herself, tears for Kenshin, and tears for the unavoidability of their situation.

Saito rose and finished off his cigarette. "Alright now that all the unnecessary drama is over, Battousai go pack. We have a lot of preparation that needs to get done before the competition."

Kenshin silently nodded, gazed at Kaoru one more time and then walked into his room to pack his things. As soon as the door closed Kaoru ran over to Saito.

"I don't like this! I don't want to awaken the Battousai."

"Kaoru he only needs to "be the Batttousai" when he fights. When he's not fighting, he can be whoever the hell he wants. I don't care if he prances around in a tutu and talks about his feelings……Look, if you don't wanna see the battousai consume him, then help him control it. We've accomplished our purpose. After seven years of hiding, the Battousai will fight in the 5 Rings. What's done is done."

Kaoru sighed and wondered how all this would turn out.

"Kaoru…there's no turning back."

**A/N: I hope this chapter cleared up some confusion. For some reason I didn't really like this chapter as much as I thought I would…no need to agree lol! Next Chapter should not be as dark as the first two have been and then the chapter after that it's THE FIRST RING woohoo! To the reviewer who asked if I based the fighting competition off Mortal Combat, the answer is no. The Five Rings competition is my twist on the Japanese sword fighting "Book of Five Rings". Also I enabled anonymous reviews so now you have no excuse not to read and review! In closing, thanks for viewing, now get to reviewing!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so it's been awhile and I apologize. I was drowning in homework but I was able to come up for air long enough to write another chapter! Thanks a lot to everyone who took the time to review. It means a lot. So just to clear up some confusion: **

**I apologize about the confusion surrounding Kenshin's eye color. To me amber is a purple color. I don't really like describing them as purple cuz it sounds weird to me but I'll add it to my color vocabulary for you guys. So anytime you see purple, violet, amethyst, or amber we are dealing with Kenshin and anytime you see gold we are dealing with Battousai. **

**I also apologize for the age confusion. So I didn't really figure you guys would do the math lol but if you did then you discovered that Kaoru was 18 which you are absolutely right is a little young to be such an agent. The only reason I mentioned it was because I wanted everyone to understand she was very young when her parents died and I tried to keep her as young as possible because for the slave trade even 18 is kind of on the older side. So to solve all this I'm taking age completely out the picture lol and leaving it up to your imaginations, including Kenshin's age. So if you go back to chapter two it will now say a "young" Kaoru instead of a 7 year old Kaoru. So whether you want to make them 20 or 60 go for it lol! **

**I think that was everything. So now I present to you CHAPTER 3!!!**

* * *

The metal spike on the whip punctured the skin of Enishi's back, ripping open his flesh as it sliced through the air in a downward arc. Sweat and blood caused his snow white hair to cling to his forehead. With another flick of a wrist, the whip pierced skin. Anguished screams reverberated through the room.

His arms hurt painfully from being held over his head for so long by the chains hanging from the ceiling. Almost all the flesh on his back had been stripped away and he knew soon he was going to lose consciousness.

Despite all this, a smile graced his bloodied lips because he knew although he was in _excruciating_ pain, he would return the favor tenfold once he found who he was looking for.

After one more crack of the whip the torture finally subsided. There was a moment of silence, then the sound of a door opening. Enishi concentrated on the sound of the approaching footsteps. Before long, a figure appeared before him. Enishi bowed his head in submission. His pain was so intense he was barely able to utter the acknowledgement.

"Lord Akuma… I thank you for this punishment."

The Akuma simply nodded. "While it was fortunate for you that you caught the runaway, I hope you realize I hold you accountable for her disappearing in the first place. Do you have any idea the damage that you would have caused if she leaked out important information? The only reason your life has been spared is because of your outstanding loyalty to me in the past. I have also called in a special favor from a friend who will be investigating more into the identity of the girl as well as where she was headed that night. As for you, I hope you are prepared to defend your position as my lead assassin and prove to me you are still the best. I urge you to learn from this mistake and not disappoint me again."

Enishi's eyes simmered with determination and bloodlust. He lived for this competition: the blood, the whores, the god like feeling that comes with cheating death and inflicting it on those weaker than himself.

"I will not let you down."

After some time, the chains were removed and Enishi's battered body fell to the floor in a bloody heap. His vision swam and at last he succumbed to unconsciousness. His last thought was that of sweet revenge.

***

"Kenshin! Kenshin stop!"

Kenshin's eyes widened as he felt soft hands upon his shoulder and the press of a feminine body against his back. Silky black tresses brushed against his scarred cheek. Slowly his mind began to process the sound of Kaoru's voice.

"Kenshin! Please stop! You're hurting her!"

Hurting? Hurting who?

When Kenshin's brain finally caught up to the rest of his body he realized that he was straddling the waist of a young woman practically choking her to death. Surprise, guilt and shame flooded his eyes and he rose quickly, watching in horror as Kaoru ran to her.

"Kaoru…" his voice was barely a whisper.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry …I wasn't...I must have been having a nightmare and…I apologize…I didn't mean to hurt…"

"Megumi! What the hell are you doing here?"

Still panting from the surprise of being pinned down by a sexy man, Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulder and flashed Kaoru one of her foxy smiles. While she stood up she let her eyes roam up and down the admirable body of the guilt ridden red head in the corner.

"Oh Kaoru, calm down. I let myself in… I duplicated a key for myself some time ago. I just never got around to using it until today."

Megumi laughed as the girl's mouthed dropped to the floor.

"I have a good reason. I heard that a certain legendary swordsman was staying with you and…"

A blush stained Kenshin's cheek as Megumi walked towards him with a mischievous glint in her cinnamon eyes. As she ran a manicured finger down his bare chest, he gulped and tried to ignore the sensation she was causing with her light touch.

"I just LOVE a man who knows how to use his sword. It must be _hard _trying to wield such a _long _sword. You must be very talented."

Kaoru growled and pulled Megumi away from Kenshin.

"You almost got yourself killed! You do not sneak up on a trained killer when he is sleeping! And you do not break into my house early in the morning so that you can flirt with the man who killed my parents!"

Kaoru was so angry she missed the hurt reflected in Kenshin's eyes but Megumi caught it. Cautiously, she placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Hun calm down ok. Saito sent me. He said that you are going undercover as a whore and I better than anyone should know how to prepare you for the job."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile a little. That sounded just like him.

"So I'm here to take you shopping. I was also told to start training you in the basics of medicine so that poor Battousai here doesn't die."

"Are companions required to cook for the fighters too? Cuz if that's the case, he's dead anyway."

Kaoru's blue eyes flashed dangerously as she turned to glare at the dumb rooster that just walked into her apartment.

"Does everyone have a damn key to my place?"

Sano laughed as his eyes scanned the room.

"Gee nice to see you too, Jouchan. The door was unlocked. Hey sexy."

Megumi rolled her eyes and then wrapped her arms around Kenshin surprising everybody.

"Sorry baka, I'm interested in real men, not dumb roosters. So for the last time, try going after someone who's actually into bestiality. "

Sano glared at Megumi feeling jealousy rise inside him.

"Oh yeah…well...come here Jouchan."

Kaoru tried to run away but he was quick and before she knew it she found herself being squeezed tightly by his muscular arms.

"Sano let me go!"

"Come on Jouchan, you know I'm sexy."

Kaoru burst into laughter at the absurdity of her finding a man whose hair resembled that of a bird attractive.

"Oh you think it's funny huh? I'll give you something to laugh at."

"Sano no!"

Megumi watched in jealousy as Sano proceeded to tickle Kaoru. Kenshin watched her blue eyes sparkle with happiness. He was angry. Angry that the arms wrapped around Kaoru weren't his own. He gently removed himself from Megumi's hold and leaned against the wall trying to regain control over his self.

Kaoru watched his movements out of the corner of her eye. After some struggling she managed to remove herself from Sano's grip.

"Ok, we seriously need to establish some control here. You two. Sit."

There was some grumbling about not being so bossy but eventually Megumi and Sano situated themselves on her couch.

Pouting Sano raised his hand. Kaoru smiled thinking it was silly.

"Yes, Sano."

"Why doesn't Battousai have to sit on the couch?"

Before Kaoru could speak, Kenshin interrupted.

"Please, call me Kenshin. And I am comfortable with wherever Kaoru-dono would like me to be."

For the first time Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was shirtless. She blushed, realizing she had been staring while he was talking. Quickly, she turned back to face her friends.

"Kenshin you can sit on the couch if you like. This is Sanosuke Sagara and this is Megumi Takani."

He bowed to them and then at Megumi's assistance, placed himself next to her on the couch. Kaoru glared at the fox silently warning her to keep her hands to herself.

"Ok so I know why Megumi is here, Sano why are you here?"

"Uh hellllo. Underground expert in the house. Saito sent me to prep Kenshin on how things in the underground work since he went into hiding, more specifically regarding the competition AND I'm supposed to give him some advice on how to deal with you."

Megumi smirked.

"Kaoru seriously let's go already. The stores do close you know and I only have three days to transform you into the sluttiest doctor ever. Let the boys have their alone time and let's get a move on."

Kaoru sighed giving in and glanced nervously at Kenshin and Sano. Why did they have to have a talk about her? She wondered what kind of "advice" Sano would give him.

"Fine. Kenshin I'll be back around six."

"I'll be here. Kaoru-dono please be careful during your outing."

Surprised by his concern for her, she waved goodbye to the both of them and let Megumi drag her out the door.

***

Kaoru bit her lip in deep thought. These last couple of days with Kenshin had not been anything like she expected. Ever since that day when she asked him to become the Battousai again she had expected nonstop golden eyes and a demonic sword fighter who could care less about her feelings. But, Kenshin had been the total opposite. He was the perfect gentleman and the day she had gotten a paper cut while looking at some files the concern he showed for her practically melted her heart. Plus, she couldn't lie to herself and say the man wasn't attractive. If their past had been different she was sure she would have been all over the swordsman by now, figuratively and literally.

But he was her parent's killer. He took from her what was most precious. She should hate him. She should despise him. Why did he have to make it so hard to loathe him? She had been furious when Saito had first suggested Kenshin stay with her but he had actually been a wonderful guest. He cooked and cleaned and so effortlessly engaged her in small conversation that she forgot she was sitting across from one of the most deadly men in all of Japan. She was so confused. And three days from now the competition would start and the two of them would be forced into an intimate relationship in which they depended on one another for life. She had a feeling things would be different once Kenshin started killing again and once new demons started coming to haunt him. Killing was bad enough but on top of that he would have to live knowing that he sentenced many girls to the life of a sex slave by killing their companion. She wondered how he would handle it. Heck, she wondered how she would handle it. Saito's words rang in her head.

"_If you don't want to see the Battousai consume him then help him control it."_

If only the wolf had said how.

Kaoru was snapped out of her thoughts by the skimpy thong that materialized in front of her eyes.

"Absolutely not."

Megumi sighed, irritated with Kaoru's lack of attention.

"Kaoru you are going undercover as Battousai's sex slave! After what happened with Tae we have to be even more careful that nobody catches on that you are a cop which means that you have to blend in. Now Sano told me most of these girls hardly wear any clothing and some of them even go stark naked."

Kaoru's sapphire eyes widened.

"Hun, you are going to have to adopt the philosophy less is more. Don't worry about it. You're sexy. I mean not as sexy as me but you're definitely up there on the hot scale."

Kaoru shook her head imagining herself walking around stark naked. She could practically see the disgusting group of men whose eyes would roam all over her body and maybe even their hands too. She had always thought she was so strong but these last couple of days had been testing her limits.

"I don't think I can do this."

Frustrated, Megumi's cinnamon eye's flashed in anger.

"Tae was a virgin just like you are and she sucked it up because she knew what she was doing was for a greater cause. She put on these clothes and completely immersed herself undercover. She was touched and fondled and probably raped multiple times. Sometimes Kaoru, people have to do things that they don't want to do. So get off your spoiled ass and get your head out of the clouds because a lot of people are counting on you."

The silence that followed was deafening. Kaoru's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I'm sorry. You're right. If Tae could do it, so can I. I have to. I'm so sorry Megumi. I'm paying attention now. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this work. Whatever it takes."

***

A large belch filled the room followed by the clang of a bowl hitting the table.

"Kenshin, this food is sooo good. Nothing like Jouchan's. Advice about Kaoru number 1: If you are ever seriously hurt DO NOT let Jouchan cook for you unless you are trying to put yourself out of your misery. Ya here?"

Kenshin chuckled.

"Actually Sano I do not mind Kaoru-dono's cooking."

Sano's chopsticks dropped to the floor.

"You truly must be trying to punish yourself. Anyways, I got some gambling to do soon so what do you want to know about the competition?"

Kenshin thought for a moment.

"This companion thing. I still do not truly understand it."

"It's sick in a hot kind of way. Ok so basically when you arrive at the competition you will see the most beautiful girls you have ever laid eyes on paired with some of the most skilled swordsmen. The women are referred to as companions. They are there to tend to the swordsmen needs whatever those may be."

At this Sano winked at Kenshin.

"But don't try anything with Jouchan. She packs a mean right hook which brings me to advice about Kaoru number 2: if you start to see flames in those blue eyes of hers, duck! But anyways, The Akuma is one genius bastard coming up with this thing. I mean think about it. He gets to discover the best fighters in the whole country and since the beauty of the girls determines whether or not the fighter qualifies he also gets the year's 100 most beautiful women. Well actually he gets 99 since the winner gets to keep his. But do you know how much money he can make off 99 top "quality" slaves in the black market? Millions man. Plus people pay huge bucks to be able to watch the tournament. So that million's more. Then, he takes those millions and buys drugs which he then sells to make millions more and he just continues to fuel his power. Only a soulless genius could come up with the idea of an annual competition that gets him an assassin, 99 slaves, and millions of dollars."

Kenshin clenched his fist. Sano was right. It was a disgustingly brilliant idea. One that ruined millions of lives. The weight upon his shoulders was finally starting to hit him. He was most likely their last chance to catch this monster. If he loses…Japan loses. Not only that but Kaoru…she would be sold who knows where, forced to service men who did not deserve her. Just the thought of men touching her while she screamed for them to stop—

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin looked up to see a worried Sano standing over him.

"Man, you're bleeding."

Kenshin looked down and saw that he had been clenching his fist so hard his nails had broke the skin.

"And your eyes are gold… what the heck's wrong with you?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to tell himself that everything was ok and that no one was going to harm Kaoru because he would not allow it. He knew he did not want to kill anyone or watch as girls were shipped away. But, he also knew that it was them or her. He needed to distance himself. He needed to not care about other people's welfare and truly take on the mindset of his youth. He had been trying to avoid it. But, he needed to give into what he really was. Kenshin, the innocent boy he used to be, had disappeared a long time ago and it was time to face the facts. He was and would always be Battousai.

Sano ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Kenshin wondering if he had said something wrong.

"Yo Kenshin you ok?"

Everything depended on his ability to get Kaoru to the 5th Ring. Everything depended on him. Lids opened and intense golden eyes stared back at Sano causing him to gulp and take a couple of steps back.

"Uh…what you thinking about Kenshin?"

Man was he praying the red head wasn't in the mood for killing. Sano knew he wasn't no punk but he doubted he would be able to take the legendary Battousai.

"I'm wasting time. I would like to hear more about this tournament."

Sano was unsure. Even as he was looking at him, Kenshin was changing. Not literally but Sano could feel it.

"Ok…um…so where was I?"

***

At around midnight, Megumi drove Kaoru back to her apartment. They exchanged some words and then sleepily Kaoru carried all her shopping bags up to her room. She knew that Kenshin was most likely already dozing on the couch so she tried to be as quiet as possible. Her brain was throbbing and her body was exhausted. She seriously had a new found respect for serious shoppers. Her key finally went into the lock and grateful Kaoru walked inside and let all the bags fall to the floor before closing the door. It wasn't until she put the lock in place that she felt something was wrong.

"You're late."

Kaoru spun around surprised by the voice. Frightened she reached for the gun strapped to her hip.

"Kenshin? Is that you?"

"You're late."

Ok now she was getting pissed off. Irritated she slipped out of her jacket and started making her way to her room.

"Last time I checked I did not answer to you."

She hit the wall so hard that she barely had time to catch her breath before her hands were held over her head. His body was pressed full against hers and she took a shaky breath realizing she was trapped. How dare he?! Her blue eyes flamed with anger and she tried with all her might to break free from his grip but it was useless.

"Damn it Kenshin, let me go! If you don't release me this moment I'll—"

Kaoru's threats died instantly when she felt his forehead press against hers. She couldn't see anything other than his molten gold orbs but she could feel. Feel his body, his hands wrapped around her wrists, his forehead, his hair, his nose and she knew that if she moved just an inch their lips would touch. So many thoughts ran through her head but for some reason she couldn't speak.

"You do answer to me Kaoru."

When he said her name she felt just the lightest brush of his lips and it sent tiny shivers down her spine.

"You see I think we should start practicing for the tournament. I am your master Kaoru. You answer _only _to me."

Anger coursed through her veins. She was not some obedient little slave. And she was not the scared little girl she had been all those years ago.

"Kenshin it's not real. We are only preten…" her voice trailed off as her lips brushed against his ever so softly. It had been an accident. Unavoidable from their close position but her body was betraying her.

"It is real Kaoru. When people start dying around us and we start drowning in the darkness of the underground, the only thing that will be real is the fact that you are mine and I am yours. Be careful what you wish for. You wanted the Battousai, well here I am. I am possessive and demanding and untrusting and willing to do whatever it takes to protect you."

Kaoru stood there frozen as his lips brushed across her cheek and she felt his scarred cheek press against hers. Her eyes closed and she tried desperately to get her breathing and heart rate under control.

"Is this how you protect me? By hurting me?"

It had been a whisper. She couldn't see his eyes but his hands loosened slightly around her wrist. But, before she could continue his voice sounded in her ear.

"I cannot promise I will not hurt you. It is the only thing the Battousai knows how to do. But I can promise that no one else will hurt you. I can promise that you will belong to no one other than me."

"I belong to myself."

"Your heart, mind, and soul belong to yourself. But your body belongs to me."

His mouth was so close to her ear that every whispered word sent tingles through her body. She tried to move but he only squeezed tighter around her wrist and pushed her even more into the wall. Hands held over her head she felt like a prisoner. Like his prisoner.

Kenshin rubbed his cheek against hers. She was so soft. The beautiful blue eyed angel that haunted his dreams had filled out nicely. How easy it would be to take her right here against the wall. That's what he wanted. To be sheathed deep inside her. To feel her legs around his waist and her body become pliant beneath his calloused fingers. To hear her moan. And most of all to watch the waves of emotions in her ocean eyes. He wanted to temporarily forget that he was scarred and unloved. He wanted to make her feel so much pleasure that he forgot his pain. But he wouldn't. If he took her innocence he would never be able to live with himself. Turning his head he placed a kiss on her neck. The scent of jasmine reached his nose and he had to stop himself from ripping off her clothes. Instead, he placed a second kiss on her neck and inhaled deeply knowing the scent would find its way into his dreams.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she had to fight to stop the soft moan that wanted to escape from her mouth.

"Do not come home late again."

With that Kenshin released her and disappeared into the darkness leaving Kaoru panting against the wall. When she had composed herself, she lifted off the wall and took the few strides to her bedroom. After Kaoru climbed into bed, she found herself wide awake staring up at the ceiling. It was like she could still feel him on her. He had finally become the Battousai. But it was still nothing like what she expected. She was angry and frustrated and turned on and…terrified. Desperate for sleep Kaoru closed her eyes tightly. But, Fate was cruel. All night voices and images played over and over in her head.

"_Otousan! I can't believe you're here. I missed you sooo much." _

_Red rain._

"_Perhaps things are not as simple as good and evil." _

_Pain in her shoulder. _

"_The scar on my shoulder is a constant reminder of the pain you have caused me."_

_A kiss on the neck._

"_Will you awaken the Battousai?" _

"_Saito don't make me do this."_

_Red, bloody rain. _

"_I promised her that everything would be alright. I promised her…and now she's dead…because of me."_

"_When people start dying around us and we start drowning in the darkness of the underground, the only thing that will be real is the fact that you are mine and I am yours." _

_His hands, his forehead, his nose, his hair._

"_I, Kamiya Kaoru, will sacrifice myself for this agency, for Japan, and for Tae." _

"_You stole my parents and my childhood." _

_So much blood._

"_I cannot promise I will not hurt you." _

_His lips._

"_Sometimes Kaoru people have to do things that they don't want to do." _

_His eyes._

"_**I am your master." **_

***

**Hope you guys liked it! I really want this story to be as good as everyone hopes it will be. Pleeeeease review. It motivates me to keep going. The next chapter they arrive at the first ring! I'm excited. Hope your holidays are going well. **** Anywho thanks for viewing now get to reviewing! **


End file.
